bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takara
Takara (宝, Treasure) was a Soul living in West Rukongai 74. She was abadoned by her parents and was later adopted by Jūrō and taken care of. Unfortunately she died one night after a sudden outburst of Jūrō spirit energy. Appearance During her time alive she was a young beautiful girl. She had long black hair that reached down to her waist. Do to her poor status she possessed very few clothes. Even so she still found pride in her clothes and dressed as nicely as she could. She wore a skirt and a black heels. Personality Takara was portrayed as a kind sweet girl. She looked up to Jūrō and went to him on several occasions for adivce and support. She found comfort in being near him. She eventually develpod feelings for her adoptive father and came to like him romantically. History A New Mouth to Feed On one fateful night she was abadoned and tossed aside by her parents and left in a garbage to rot and die. However, while rumanging through the garbage a baby Takara came upon a half dead Jūrō. She then began to play with his ponytail. The next morning she was found crying by Jūrō. She was then rushed home by Jūrō, and taken to his home. Jūrō then attempted to kill Takara to stop the crying, unfortunately that only made matters worse. Jūrō then used a piece of cloth to make a sash for him and the baby. She was then named Takara by Jūrō meaning treasure, as Jūrō found her to be a special child. Happy Days As the years went on she develped feelings foe Jūrō and lived beside him. Together they stole food, and water together and having fun doing it. Eight years from their first meeting Takara gave Jūrō a cat doll saying that is was their anniversary. Years that followed were at least better now that they had each other. She quickly realized that she had spiritual power. Enough to become a Shinigami, and at that moment she went to Jūrō for adive and support. Jūrō encouraged her to become a Shinigami and to enter the Academy and at that moment she developed a crush on the much older Jūrō. Two years later she had a meeting with an unknown Shinigami, at the meeting she declared that she dosen't want to be a Shinigami, and chose to stay with Jūrō. Ten years later Takara found Jūrō training one night and Jūrō declared that he had spirit energy and in order to protect Takara he had been training for the last ten years. Also that night Jūrō had gotten a job and persuaded Takara to stop childish thefts and that he would support their small family. Death While at home one day she was kidnapped by three unknown man and taken hostage. She was then knocked uncouncious by the man. She awoke to find herself one the ground watching a suffering Jūrō being beaten senseless. The man then decided they would harm Takara again. Having her money taken from her and being painfully beaten by the man she began to cry and scream. The man then forced Takara to watch as they killed Jūrō. As her crying continued, in an instant Jūrō had killed all three man. Jūrō was then speaking to Takara saying that he would do anything to protect her. In a blur she was walking home beside Jūrō. The walk home was very silent. That night she fell asleep instantly, suffering from her wounds and pain of that moment. In her sleep Jūrō had unleased a tremendous amount of spirit energy which grew to great heights and nearly engulfed and destroyed all of West Rukongai. She was killed instantly. Synopsis Powers & Abilities : She had a large amount of spirit energy. Because of her spirit energy she was targerted by man Shinigami in a attempt to get her to join the Shinō Academy. Category:Female